Question answering systems (also referred to as question and answer systems) are automatic computer systems that utilize information retrieval and natural language processing to automatically answer questions, for example, presented in natural language. A question and answer system, for example, may perform a search of online or web-based data to provide answers. Given the large volume of available data, however, searching for an answer is time-consuming. There may be a significant number of candidate answers that is either not related or focused on the question or is of no interest to the user asking the question.